The Three Stooges in Orbit
The Three Stooges In Orbit was the fourth feature film to star the Three Stooges after their 1959 resurgence in popularity. By this time, the trio consisted of Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Young Rivera, and Curly Joe DeRita. Released by Columbia Pictures, The Three Stooges In Orbit was directed by long-time Stooge director Edward Bernds. Over the years, Moe would cite Bernds as the team's finest director. Plot The Stooges are down and out actors who are trying to sell ideas for their animated TV show The Three Stooges Scrapbook. Unfortunately, their producer does not like any of them. He gives them ten days to come up with a gimmick, or their show will be cancelled. A Professor Danforth (Emil Sitka), who is convinced that the Martians will soon invade Earth, persuades the boys to help him with his new military invention—a land, air and sea capable vehicle (tank, helicopter, submarine). In return, Danforth will create a new "electronic animation" machine for the Stooges to use in their TV show. The Martians, meanwhile send two malevolent alien spies named Ogg and Zogg to Earth to prepare for the invasion. When Moe accidentally sends a television transmission through the Martian's communication device, they are offended and call off the invasion, opting instead to destroy Earth. Meanwhile, the vehicle is given a test run by the Stooges. In one scene, they enter a nuclear test area, and it so happens that the engine malfunctions. They are in the vicinity of a test rig where a nuclear depth bomb is undergoing a test. The Stooges grab the bomb, thinking it is a carburetor, and fasten it to the engine. Water comes out of the rig, which would have detonated the bomb, and splashes onto Curly-Joe. The testers were bewildered by the non-explosion, but the vehicle performs beyond exceptions, even going into space. However, the Martians steal the vehicle, mount a ray gun on it, and begin destroying selected targets (including Disneyland). The boys sneak onto the craft to stop them, with also the whole US Navy and Air Force determined to stop them with force as well. The Stooges are able to use one of the Martians' ray guns to separate the conning tower from the body of the vehicle. The body, with Ogg and Zogg in it, goes down, and they are killed in the nuclear explosion that followed as the charge detonates when it hits the ocean. Clinging to the auto-rotating helicopter section, the Stooges survive, crashing straight through the roof into the television studio where they work. Cast *Moe Howard as Moe *Larry Fine as Larry *Joe DeRita as Curly-Joe *Young Rivera as Juan *Emil Sitka as Professor Danforth *Carol Christensen as Carol Danforth *Edson Stroll as Captain Tom Andrews *George N. Neise as Ogg/Airline Pilot *Rayford Barnes as Zogg/Airline Co-Pilot *Norman Leavitt as Williams, the Butler *Nestor Paiva as Chairman *Don Lamond as Colonel Smithers *Peter Dawson as General Bixby *Peter Brocco as Doctor Appleby Notes *The first 30 minutes of this film was recycled from a 1960 Three Stooges unsold television pilot, The Three Stooges Scrapbook. *Many of the props had previously been used in the film Forbidden Planet. * In the initial release, The Three Stooges In Orbit was a double bill with the darker Toho film, Mothra. External links * * Category:1962 films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:Alien visitation films Category:Space adventure films Category:American films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films